By DEADLY force
by MXSLIMAK189
Summary: After an epidemic raging through the U.S, a SWAT team is assigned to make sure it doesn't spread through out the rest of the world. R&R please! REVIEWs will be good
1. PROLOGE

PROLOGE:

_In a city off the coast of San Francisco an epidemic starts, it spreads through out the whole U.S at an unbeleivable speed. In order to stop this epidemic from enlarging, a SWAT team is called to protect all around the perimeter of the country to make sure nothing comes in and nothing goes out..._

_The SWAT team leader is named James Hudson, his team of six others are assigned to this mission, but while doing so they have to save survivors, and protect their selfs by any means necessery. _


	2. CHAPTER 1: Trouble at the docks

CHAPTER 1: Trouble at the docks

James crackled off another burst of assault rifle bullets into another one. Then from behind one attacked his leg.

" SHIT! Steve, we gotta leg humper here!" yelled James to a fellow SWAT teammate Steve. Steve lowered his pistol to the things head and fired. Its head split in two as another came by, Steve swung around in a full 180 movement and nailed it down with three shots of his .45 caliber Desert Eagle. They were fighting off these things on the docks of San Francisco. They were called "zombies" and thats just was the epidemic, a blood thirsty disease.

James pumped down the last one there with a shot with a sawed-off Shotgun. " Area secured, over." James exclaimed through his COM radio. A voice crackled in. "_ Sir, we gotta problem, these things are out numbering us by thousands! They already got Frank! We need back-up down here and-" _the call is interupted by an unusual roar of a person, then all was heard was static._Shit they got my bro! _thought James with a sadden look on his face. James slowly set the radio down and fell onto his knees.

" Whats wrong with you? We just smoked these muthafukas!" asked Steve. He put the Desert Eagle into a holister on the left side of his black SWAT jeans. James told him what happened to the others, well to most of them.

Steve sadown with him appalled. But he shrugged and stood up.

" C'mon man lighten up. I know Frank was your bro and all but hey, we got an epidemic to stop." said Steve. _Guess hes right. _sighed James under his breath. He stood up and put bullets into the shotgun. He then cocked it and moved out.

" Good job man." said Steve as he followed.

They made their way down a wooden walkway through the docks. Crates and boxes were stacked high on both sides of them. They were piled all the way up to the darkness. As if a blanket, darkness flooded over the docks. Steve clicked on the flashlight located under his Desert Eagle, and James flicked on the flashlight located under his Assault Rifle. They swung their guns side to side checking for threats. But what they didn't know is something following form behind.

" Nothing this way." exclaimed Steve, he stopped and lowered his gun.

" Neither by me." said James, he did the same. A crunching noise filled the area, followed by faint screams of agony. The two rose their guns back to shoulder length and moved forward. They splashed through multiple puddles of blood, but kept going on forward. Steve slipped on a liquid and lunged forward onto the ground.

" Damn blood puddles!" yelled Steve, he got up and wiped the blood off his body armor. He glanced through a crack in between the crates and saw a creature run by, then followed by at least ten more.

Steve shot back up and aimed his gun the way the creatures were going. " Shit man, the zombies are coming from the left. Get ready." said Steve, focusing forward. James did as well. The lights on their guns shined a bright light on the area where the things were expected. Suddenly something bursts from the crates behind Steve and dragged him into it. James went to open fire on the threat, but the expected zombies arrived. But they came bursting through a different crate that was located behind James. He swung around and rapidly started to fire round after round into each of the zombies. Bullets spread in every direction, hitting the crates causing wood to splinter all over the place. Black blood splattered everywhere, and James just ran out of ammo for the clip he had. The problem was that Steve was the only one with the ammo. _Damn, now what do I do? _James asked himself. So he just ran down the passage filled with crates and boxes. He looked in back of himself and saw tons of zombies following behind him at great speeds. He felt the side of his pocket and felt a metal object. _Perfect _he thought. He ran down a few more yards then stopped. He turned towards the zombies and pulled out a black sleek grenade. He yanked the pin off with his teeth and smiled

" Go to sleep muthafucas!" he yelled as he threw the object to the front of the oncoming group of monsters.

One caught it and stopped, it looked at it and tilted its head as others went to grab it. It blew up and engulfed more them half of them in an orange flame, the others were shot back from the blow and smashed through crates. James was splattered by little drops of black blood. He wiped it off his face and walked forward. Luckily he spotted a doorway.

The door was cracked and was barely hanging to the doorway. James just kicked it down and walked in. It was barely lit up by a dying light. The light flickered a few more times then died out. James stumbled through a window and falls onto a boating dock. He quickly looks both ways for zombies. None, yet. He went to get up but then saw Steve standing at the end of the dock. His face was covered by the darkness of the night. He ran up to him until he saw that Steve wasn't human no more. He was one of them.

" Steve! Not you too." moaned James. He looked around for a weapon, he only found a metal pole. He picked it up and charged at Steve. He jammed the pole in Steve and knocked Steve off the docks and into the water. On his way down, Steve dropped his ammo belt. James let go of the pole and took an ammo clip and slapped it into his Assault Rifle. He put it to shoulders length and aimed down to Steve... Leveled it to his head... And fired.


	3. CHAPTER 2: The new team

CHAPTER 2: The new team

3 months later after James lost all of his teammates he is assigned six others.

Their names were Dan, Len, Greg, Tim, Phil, and Chris. But James was still alittle sad about his other buddies killed in the incident at the docks. He had to go through a little therapy at the base. But now he was assigned a new mission with his team.

" Your mission is to secure the perimeter of the outskirts of the city. There have been reports on zombie killings and multiple sightings. You guys need to go out there and make sure nothing gets in." explained Ryan. He gave the orders to the SWAT team every now and then.

" Yes sir!" the team yelled together.

They marched out the building and into a black metallic truck. The words "SWAT" were stamped across each side in white. Phil drove it down a few empty streets and to a giant electric fence. It stood up over 100 feet. Through it a group of zombies ran towards it.

They ran into the fence and right away would die from an electric shock, after 100's of tries they still haven't learned. The SWAT team dove out of the car and opened fire on the things. To the side of the fence was a hole. And multiple zombies have gotten through. Before anyone could say anything about it they heard a blood-curling scream from the city.

" Shit they're here!" yelled James as he signaled the others to get in the car. They flew the car down street after street to the scream. They pulled up to a basketball stadium, people were running out screaming, and in blood. Now hundreds of people ran out of the building. James and the others jumped out of the car and aimed their guns forward at shoulder length. In the stadium were raging zombies just chewing on the flesh of the living form left to right. The SWAT team opened fire rapidly killing everyone and thing in their path. They made their way to the basketball court and saw basketball players being attacked on the court. Blood was spread everywhere. Once again they opened fire on the things. Suddenly Tim gets pulled under the floorboards of the basketball court and is dragged in. He tried to escape but failed, whatever was down there pulled him down and tore him up. James looked down there just to see left over scraps of an arm and an eye.

James ran his hand through his black hair as he stared at the scraps. He barely knew the guy so how could he be so sad about it? James was spaced out of everything of chaos and just stared into then hole to what was Tim. _Oh my god not again! I will not let this happen again! _James flashed back to reality and whipped out his Assault Rifle and gunned down the zombies. He bursted round after round into the heads of multiple zombies. The others in the group just stared at James as he gunned down most of the blood thirsty monsters. Finally it was down to one more in the court. James leveled his gun to it's head and pulled the trigger, no ammo. The creature lunged to James and clutched his throat. James struggled to pull out another clip while fighting the creature off. He turned to see what the others were doing but they were busy fighting other zombies. James noticed a piece of wood from the basketball floor and reached for it, the wood had a sharp edge and was only a foot long but for James it had to do. He reached about three feet before he could finally grasp it in his hand. He swund it around to the zombie and jammed it into the side of the creatures head, and straight through the temple. It twitched a few times but then fell.

James got up and saw blood almost everywhere, his group was luckily still alvie, well except Tim.

" Sir, there have been more reports of these _things _outside near the boating docks." explained Phil. The words _boating docks _made James shiver, he might have to sit this one out because of the incident three months ago. He started having a flashback of seeing his old pal Steve being attacked by the zombies, then he remembered having to finish off Steve in the water. He snapped back to reality and slapped another clip into his Assault Rifle. He moved the troops to the car.

This time he was the driver and everyone else was in the back loading up their weapons.

" So James, how do you like your new team?" asked Greg, no answer. Thewy got out of the truck and towards the docks. _Talk about Deja Vu._ thought James. They saw a terrible sight of thousands of zombies just chowing down on the human flesh. Thousands.


	4. CHAPTER 3: Escape to Killington's Tower

CHAPTER 3: Escape to Killington's Tower

James floored the SWAT truck down the street and took a left turn, trying to cut off their followers. _Those docks are bad luck_ thought James as he U-turned down another street. Len leaned out the window with his Colt .45 pistol and shot at the zombies following them. He shot one in the leg, causing it to fall and for others to tumble over it. He cracked shots off rapidly. Len came back into the truck and slapped in another clip, then leaned back out and fired. Phil was gathering up ammo for his gun and loaded it. Dan and Chris were arm wrestling on a mini table stored in the back of the truck. And Greg sat in the passenger seat with James.

" So what happened at the docks?" asked Greg as he cocked the top of his Walther PP7 pistol.

" Don't worry about it." answered James irritated. He stopped the car dead in the street.

" Man what the hell! Them things are coming!" said Chris, him and Greg were african americans with buzz-cuts. He had a scar running across his face, and Greg was the calm guy while Chris was the tough one. The weren't brothers but best friends.

" Hey Phil! Hand me that briefcase in the back." ordered James. Phil was gonna question him about it but didn't. Phil brought up a long black briefcase with a skull stamped on the center of it.

James snapped it open and showed an MPG Rocket Launcher. It was long, narrow, and was loaded already. It packs a BIG punch for whatever challenges it. This time its the zombies coming their way. Len looked out the window and saw that the zombies were about fourty-feet away, and closing in.

" Forty feet... Thirty feet... Hurry up guys... Fifteen feet... C'MON!" yelled Len. He was ready to just run for it. James walked out the side and aimed steadily towards the mob of monsters. _Paybacks a bitch_ James said under his breath. He shot off one rocket. It streamed in a straight line for the mob. It nailed the first one in the chest and digged in, not even a second later the rocket burst itself into a raging fireball and engulfed the zombies around it. One zombie got whiplashed into a windshield of a parked car, others flew through windows of cars. And most were tore up by this rocket blast. Smoke filled almost half of that road for at least a minute. Once it cleared only a few zombies were left, like about seven or eight. The team opened fire into the left overs of the creatures. Now a little were crawling forward with no bottom halfs of their bodies. Greg just tossed a grenade to them. The things blew to pieces sending gore every direction. Now the only thing left was the body parts and blood of what they call zombies.

The SWAT team piled back onto the truck and drove off to their destination of Killington's Tower.

" Why do we have to go there?" asked Len. " To give mayor Killington hell." answered James with a determined look on his face.

" Why though?" asked Len

" Because that bitch sold us out, he has all the snotty rich folks having a party at his building while all of the poor people are stuck being eatin alive." answered James. He showed him a lock cutter with the words " Killington Enterprises" on it.

" See it wasn't the zombies who broke through the fence, it was our damned Mayor." exclaimed James. They all heard a bang on the back doors of the SWAT truck.

Len aimed his Colt .45 forward and slowly opened the door, as they moved, and saw nothing. But stupidly he left the door open.

" Nothing here." said Len. When he looked back forward one of the things swung down and landed right on him. Len put the barral of his pistol into its mouth.

" Eat this asshole!" he yelled as he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered out the back of the truck, followed by the zombie. little bits of blood were on Lens spiked blond hair. James pulled over the car.

" Okay, we'll walk from here to the building. Len and Phil you guys go through and underground sewer route. Chris you're on your own and make your way into the building. Me, Greg, and Dan will post out in a bui;ding around the area and set-up a semi plan." explained James.

" What! Me on my own!" yelled Chris, James handed him a sports bag full of ammo and weapons.

" Now get over it." said James

" I already am." said Chris as he looked over his weapons with a grin on his face.

" Sir yes Sir!" said the opthers as they followed orders. _Damn, and I thought this was a mission to kill zombies and NOT the mayor. _thought Greg.

" So what do you plan on calling this?" asked Dan. " Just think of it as an _escape _to the building. Because thats where we will set up a safe area for us and the people." answered James.

Len and Phil walked over to a sewer tunnel entrance about thirty feet from the others. Phil picked up the cover and climbed in from a ladder, Len followed.

The sewer was pitch black so they flicked on their gun-lights attached to their SMG's they had with them. Len kept his Colt .45 in his holster on the left side of his legs. The two swooshed through smelly sewer water and down a passage to what might lead them to the tower. The tower they were going to rises higher than the Sears Tower and was as wide as it too. The building was where only the rich people would go. Not even the cops or SWAT were allowed to enter. This pissed everyone off.

Len spots something move at the end of the passage and fires. The shots light up the whole passage, showing hundreds of zombies curled above them.

" Aw shit." sighed Phil. He fired up at the zombies the bullets ripped through each body of the things and crumble most of the roof above them. Big chunks of concrete debris splashed in the water around them. Len and Phil splashed forward trying to run from the things, and the collapsing roof, to get to safety. If there was such thing as safety in this city that is. They made it to a ladder and took a few breaths, but they still stood in the water. Phil took a canteen from his black vest and chugged it.

" That wasn't so-" he got interupted by being pulled under the water by something. Len went to shoot down but his light went out. It was all darkness and all you could hear was gurgling from Phil struggling to survive by something under the water. Flashes of light would appear from Phil shooting off his gun trying to kill the thing. Finally all silence.

" Phil? You there?" whispered Len into the darkness. He smacked the side of his gun to get the light on. It flashed on, but just to show a zombie right in front of him covered in blood.

" SH-" it went dark again.

" Len? Phil? You there, over." James crackled into his COM radio headset. No answer. He tried again but no luck. James punched the ground and sat against a wall. They were hiding in a beat down old Subway Resturant next to the tower. Greg came back to the group with a Turkey Wrap and a soda. He bit a chunk of the Wrap and chugged half the soda down.

" What is it?" asked Greg

" Len and Phil are... Are... I don't know. They won't answer so they might be dead." answered James.

" Shii man that sucks." said Greg. He took another bite of the Wrap. Dan sat at a table reading an article about the zombie attacks. How typicle. But he turned to a page about the tower. It said ' Anyone welcome to Killington's Tower.' then he read on how it said they except everyone there. He showed James it.

" Hes bullshittin the people now." said James he grabbed the paper and ripped it.

" Hey _asshole _I was reading that!" said Dan. He stood up.

" Get over it!" said James, he walked away from Dan. They sat around and every three minutes they would use binoculars and look at the tower. James , with the binoculars, spotted Mayor Killington in a room on the 50th floor. James showed the other two. _I should take is ass out right now _thought James. He went to a table and picked up the briefcase with the MPG in it. He brought it over to the others and clicked it open.

" I'm takin' the shot." said James as he lifted it shoulder's length. He steadied it on the room that the mayor was spotted. He pulled the trigger. The rocket burst forward in a straight line and booked for the mayor. It smashed through the window and went forward more to a wall in the back, it collided with the wall and blew up. Huge chunks of debris went all over as the explosion rippled through the area, making it burn in flames.

_Room next to the explosion._

Mayor Killington sat at his desk and read through papers. Suddenly the rocket blew up and half went into his room. The wall blew open completely and sent debris flying everywhere. A chunk almost hit Killington but he ducked under the table. Fire also ripple through the room from the explosion. He slowly rose up just to see debris everywhere, and the whole place in flames.

" Damn rebels." he yelled. He pounded his fist into the table and stood up. " Thats it into a walkie talkie Frankie take down the gates, were setting hell loose in Drango City." he laughed and threw his walkie talkie to the ground.

" I'd like to see them survive this." he grimced and walked off.

Chri ran down the middle of the street and straight for the building.

He pulled out two Uzi's. One for each hand. He swung the bag around his back and made it to the door. He put his hands behind his back and appraoched the security guard.

" I'd like to see an ID." ordered the guard, he put out his hand. Chris grinned showing off his gold teeth on three of his teeth.

" I got it right here." he said. In the same movement he pulled out the guns and poured led into the guard. He gunned him down and turned to see another guard firing shots off at him. He gunned him down to. He ran into the lobby and shot of a round into the air. Everyone scattered but guards ( at least ten) came out and started firing M16's at him. He flipped over a table and hid behind it as bullets flew past, kicking up wood, concrete, and lots of debris. Chris shot randomly into the guards direction. He hit one directly in the chest, the guy shot in the air as he fell. Bullets flew everywhere, but out the door Chris was actually happy to see this. A big group of zombies walked their way. While the guards stared at the zombies, Chris dove behind a doorway and made his way to in elevator. He heard roaring of a zombie as the windows of the building's lobby smash. Then gunfire started up. He went in the elevator when James called him in on his COM headset.

_" The mayor is on the 50th floor, I repeat the 50th floor." _said James through the headset.

" Copy that." acknowledged Chris. He punched in the 50th floor and the elevator rose up. About 5 minutes later he got there. He walked out the door and looked left then right searching for the Mayor. The lights flickered as he walked down the hallway, at the end he saw fire and pieces of wall in a pile. Behind him the elevator '_dinged'_ and zombies piled out of it. And a dead, bloody, and chewed up body fell out. He must've tried escaping through thbe elevator to tell the mayor what was happening but was followed. Chris hid behind a door as the zombies walked past. He was clenching a cross on a chain he had on. He rolled through the doorway he was in and stood up. He saw Killington behind a table crouched trying to hide.

" Yo man you ain't fooling nobody." yelled Chris.

The Mayor got up and put his hands in the air. " Alright alright you caught me." he said. But surprisingly he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Chris's head. The pistol had a red laser attached to it that was dead center on Chris's head. Chris didn't let down his guns, he kept them aimed at the Mayor.

" You sold us out!" yelled Chris. " It wasn't me, it was _you._" said the Mayor calmly. Chris cocked back the hammer on his weapons. The Mayor calmly stood his ground. They looked at eachother, but were interupted by a pounding on the door. Chris turned to see what it was but when he looked back at the Mayor it was terrible. The Mayor fires, puncturing a hole through Chris's head, blood splatters everywhere. The Mayor puts the gun in his pocket and walks to the window then to the door. He kicks it down and runs to an elevator and dives in. He looks to no zombies luckily he was safe, for now.


End file.
